company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA/CANADA WARNINGS NOTE: During the DiscoVision days and going into the MCA Videodisc era, there was no real warning screen. 1977-1981 Warning: On a blue background, we see the generic warning text in white. FX: None. Trivia: The entire warning text was used in the end credits of Universal's films during this era, and is still used currently (albeit with "THE" placed in between "UNDER" and "LAWS"). Variants: * Sometimes the text was chyroned. * Other times, it appeared as a card. * It also existed as a filmed variant. * A black and white variant was used on B&W films. Availability: Ultra rare, seen only on Universal laserdisc/DiscoVision releases of the time. This was also seen on non-DiscoVision releases pressed at the DiscoVision plant such as the 1981 Magnetic Video laserdisc of Alien, the 1981 Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment laserdisc of Close Encounters of the Third Kind: The Special Edition and the 1981 Paramount Home Video laserdisc of Charlotte's Web. These were put after the movie. It was also seen on some MCA Home Video/Videocassette releases such as the 1981 MCA Videocassette release of The Andromeda Strain, the 1982 MCA Videocassette release of The Eiger Sanction, and the 1984 MCA Home Video release of Rear Window. This was also located on the Fotomat Betamax rental release of Saturday Night Fever from 1979, which used the master print created for MCA DiscoVision. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1978-1981 Warning: On a black background, we see a small warning in white Impact font. Cheesy Factor: Extremely plain-looking. The word "Exhibition" is also misspelled. FX: None. Availability: Seen on a handful of DiscoVision releases. Most DiscoVision releases went from the opening straight to the opening logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1980-2005, 2006 Warning: On a black background, we see the word WARNING at the top of the screen, in red and in Helvetica font. Below it we see the standard warning text, in smaller print and in white. Variations: * Some MCA Home Video releases have a screen freeze of this warning. * On classic movies, the whole thing is in black and white. * Starting in 1983, the warning screen began use on MCA Home Video laserdiscs. The wording was altered for laserdiscs and was created by a character generator. * On most French Canadian releases from MCA/Universal and Alliance, the warning is white and scrolls up. * Beginning with 1988 on laserdiscs and videodiscs and 1991 on VHS, the warning look more modern and with the red WARNING in the top center of the screen. The laserdisc/DVD version has the word "WARNING" was slightly larger and colored a regular shade of red and doesn't have a drop shadow, and the warning text was somewhat modified. The VHS version has the text in fire engine red and has a drop shadow and regular warning text. The VHS version premiered on Kindergarten Cop. *There is a Canadian variant in which the words "Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506" are replaced with the Anti-Piracy message from the Canadian Bureau of Protection of Film and Videocassette with the toll-free number (1-800-363-9166) and the words "All calls confidential". This is spotted on the 1988 VHS release of E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, later Cineplex Odeon Video releases, and on most Alliance Home Video/Alliance Atlantis releases from 1992 to 2005, before that company started to use its own Interpol warning. Used from 1988 to 2005. A French version of the warning exists. *On PolyGram Video releases, the word "FBI WARNING" and the warning text is modified. * On Thorn-EMI Video releases, the word "WARNING:" is in white and the warning text is modified. * On Woodhaven Entertainment releases, everything is in Cambria and the word "WARNING" is very larger. * On Pre-2005 Lionsgate DVDs, Trimark DVDs and 2007-2011 Anchor Bay Releases, everything is in center and the font is different. * Until 1990, the screen fades to stay tuned bumper. It also makes a surprise appeareance on the VHS of Twins. FX: None. Availability: On every MCA Videocassette Inc. and most MCA Home Video releases. This includes all VHS and Betamax releases on MCA Home Video, all MCA/Universal Home Video releases, Universal Studios Home Entertainment releases, DreamWorks, Trimark Home Video, as well as all releases from Cineplex Odeon Video and all from Alliance Releasing Home Video, particularly Night Crawl. Can also be found on later KVC Home Video releases. Later laserdisc releases from DiscoVision and early releases from MCA Videodisc did not have this warning. MCA Videodisc releases usually didn't have copyright warnings at all. The warning makes a surprise appearance at the start of the 1982 Vestron Video release of Benji and the 1985 PolyGram Video releases, and the 1988 MCA Home Video release of E.T. The Extra Terristrial, the 1990 MCA/Universal Home Video release of Rear Window, the 1990 MCA/Universal Home Video release of The Great Outdoors, the 1998 MCA Home Video release of Twins, the 1999 USA Home Entertainment release of The Game, the 2000 Carolco Home Video release of Basic Incstinct and the 2006 Universal Studios Home Entertainment release of The Cat in the Hat. The DVD version was seen on Universal and DreamWorks DVD releases of the era, as well as Goodtimes and HBO DVD releases. Scare Factor: Medium, the word "WARNING" is an eyesore to look at, especially for the laserdisc variant. None for the 1988/1991 variant. 2005-2012 Warning: Same as the 2004-2013 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning. Variant: On Universal Music releases, the text appears in English first, then French and Spanish. FX: None. Availability: Seen on all Universal releases from 2005-2012. Scare Factor: None. 2012- Warning: Same as the 2011-present Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment warning. Variant: On some releases, the word "www.iprcenter.gov" is underlined and in blue. FX: None Availability: Brand new. Seen on the newest Universal releases on DVD and VOD, such as The Grey, Side Effects, and Safe House, among others. Scare Factor: None. INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS (NON USA/CANADA) 1980-2000 See CIC Video Warning Screens. United Kingdom 1999-2004 POLYGRAM_1997_WARNING_SCREEN.png| UNIVERSAL_WARNING_VARIANT_2000.png| Warning: Same as the PolyGram Warning. Variant: Sometimes on rental releases the text is in Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on Universal VHS and DVD releases from 1999 to 2002. Examples are Guest House Pardiso, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, The Mummy, Jurassic Park (2002 Re-release), Bridget Jones' Diary, The Mummy Returns and Jurassic Park III. It can be seen on DreamWorks, Channel Five, Right Entertainment and Abbey Home Entertainment Releases in the UK. Used in tandem with the next warning. Scare Factor: None. 2002- Copyright_Notice_2002_Warning_Screen.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT_2.png| Warning: The warning in Arial Black with "COPYRIGHT NOTICE" on the top fades in, and after 20 seconds it fades out. Variants: *On some releases, the text spacing is altered. *On some DVD releases, the font is thinner and the text is slightly different. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on Universal releases from 2002 to present for examples: About a Boy, and Thunderbirds. It can be seen on DreamWorks, Abbey Home Media and Right Entertainment VHS and DVDs. Used in tandem with the pervious warning Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki